


"Fool Hearted Memory"

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-August [1]
Category: Life on Mars
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: It's notjustthe legendary prowess.





	"Fool Hearted Memory"

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 212. Prompt from [lifein1973](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/) [Weekly drabble challenge #143-Amnesia](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2131975.html). Thanks to [](https://proseac1.livejournal.com/profile)[proseac1](https://proseac1.livejournal.com/) for a SPaG and Brit-check lookover. Comments and concrit welcome.
> 
> Orginally posted to LJ on August 1, 2011

Gene’s watched too many coppers’ marriages go tits-up; he’s bloody well sure it ain’t gonna happen to him.

He never forgets her birthday or their wedding anniversary. He can still remember the song that played the first time they danced together. He knows what kind of flowers she likes to get after they’ve had a row, not to mention how to give her a good time in bed.

What’s he got with the Missus ain’t perfect, but he’s determined to hang on to it.

The only thing is, since Sam Tyler showed up, he’s having a hard time remembering why.  



End file.
